Midnight Waltz
by Chalant Lover
Summary: Damian invites Lian to one of Bruce's charity parties because he really hates them, so he needed someone to wipe away the dull. He knows and she knows that it's more than that. Damian/Lian


**Summary: Damian invites Lian to one of Bruce's charity parties because he really hates them, so he needed someone to wipe away the dull. He knows and she knows that it's more than that. **

**Pairing: Damian/Lian**

**Rating: T**

**Words: 900+**

**A/N: It's July! I hope to write a lot to you guys! And trust me I have A LOT planned, so I hope you enjoy my first Damian and Lian one shot fic! Review!**

* * *

**Midnight Waltz**

Damian covers his face with his hand. It's always been the same in every party. He doesn't get how Bruce could stand all this. Damian would rather be on the throat of his grandfather than be stuck in another charity party.

"Are you okay?"

He slips his hand off his face, "I'm fine Lian."

She smirks her lips and leans closer to him, "Good because you're not leaving me alone in this party."

Damian crosses his arms, "I hate this so much."

Lian rolls her eyes, "What do you not hate?"

"Well," he shrugs, "you."

Lian slips her hand into his, "Is that why you dragged me here?"

"Pretty much."

The red head slowly kisses him in the cheeks. Damian didn't show any signs of blushing and Lian didn't either, but that's just who they are. Everyone else thinks they're official, but not really. Well, they don't think they're official yet.

Damian could see Dick gesturing him to dance with Lian and lighten up. Damian really didn't want to, but this was a party. He rolls his eyes and turns around to see Lian, "Do you want to dance?"

One of her eyebrows shot up, "It sounds like you're forced to."

He quirks a smile and held out his hand for her, "Do you still want to dance."

The archer smiles at him and takes his hand. Both of them went to the side of the dance floor. Lian holds his right hand on his left hand. And puts her left hand on his shoulder while his firm hands nested on her hip. She's laughing a little because his hands were a bit too low, but she's not complaining.

They're both swaying in the same motion as everyone else was. The 17 year old teen was actually more impressed by how Lian dressed for the occasion. It had a lacy look that went thigh length with a pigment of red.

Lian went closer to him and whispers in his ear, "You know my parents are working late, so I can stay with you longer."

Damian secretly made sure no one was hearing them, "How long?"

She gives him a grin, "Long enough."

They both halted their dancing and secretly pulls a smile on their faces. The two hid within the crowds to go in the backway. Damian could already see his step brothers having annoying smirks on their faces. They do it every time they see Damian and Lian get out of the room at the same time.

His arms were still laced around her hips as he shows her the exit way that led to the lake. Lian already took off her wedges so that she can run on the ground with her bare feet.

Damian knew the exact spot to hide away. There were big boulders on the side of the lake that would camouflage them. It's also a good angle because the party house won't see them at all.

He laid his suit and tie on the boulder. Lian laid her wedges on the side, "Do you feel like swimming?"

He couldn't really answer it because she was already unbuttoning his shirt. The question was already answered. He took off his shoes and socks and helps Lian take off her dress. Yes, he already knows that Alfred was going to kill him for the messy uniform.

They both dived into the lake with only a boxer, panty, and bra. Both of them pulls up for air and the redhead archer went closer to the billionaire, twisted her arms around his neck, and kissed him on the lips. He kissed back, of course.

Their kiss was full of tension, heat, and lust. Nothing is more perfect than the two of them barely naked in a shining moonlight swim. Her leg hugs his other leg as she kisses him more and more. A big smile came on her mouth, "Do you hear the music?"

He turns around to the summer house where the music was still loud and audible. It was still the same music that played when they both waltzed on the dancefloor. Lian twirls her index finger which was a signal.

Damian rolls his eyes and smiles at her. Sometimes he forgets that even the fiercest of the heroes can sometimes still act like a child with a great imagination. That's what makes him remember, because of her. He holds her right hand and spins her on the calm lake.

She's laughing and he's laughing. The whole entire world froze again because this is what it was all about. And even though dancing in a lake is effortful, it was all worth it. They just couldn't help making fun of their actions and laughing at it. Just like they always do for fun.

The archer looks into his eyes, "I'm starting to remember why I like going to these things."

Damian starts to spin her around again (she likes being spun) and draw her closer to him. She laces her hands on his jet black hair when the only crevice between them was just air. He traces his hands on her body as if this was a normal routine they do. It soon got heated up pretty quickly.

They started to get out of the water and go near behind the boulders to have sex. They knew they couldn't be out too long because both of them had to dry themselves and put back on their clothes.

Later on, Damian and Lian walks back to the house with his hands laced around her hips. She's laughing and he's laughing.


End file.
